Hikari from the Heavens
by kongetsume
Summary: This is what I believe should happen, even though it probably doesn't, after The Fate of the Pharaoh 3 episode series. After Yugi's soul is taken to feed Leviathan, Yami is not able to forgive himself. Will he snap out of it? YYY, shounen-ai, one-shot


(A/N): Hi! This is, strangely, my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. All of this came to me when seeing the last new episode aired on Kids WB. Hopefully, some of you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, shame on you, you missed some good stuff. Still, you can catch it again on Friday afternoon. Anyway, enough about that, please read, enjoy, and review, if you so desire. I'll get other fanfics up that way, since this one is just a one-shot. I was thinking about, in the future, posting a Jou/Otogi fic (since that's my favorite YGO pairing). You may now go on.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and probably never will own it. I told ya, so don't do anything to me.

Warning: A YY/Y pairing one-shot. Contains shounen-ai and a little TOO much angst at times, but nothing too major.

Hikari from the Heavens

"No, Jou, it's far from all right. I didn't outsmart him," Yami said, tears beginning to fall from his crimson eyes.

"I don't get it. How can you be talking to us if he took your soul?" Jou inquired, confused.

"Not mine, Yugi's! It's all my fault! Yugi, come back!" Yami yelled, currently on his knees. He fell to the ground with a pounding of his fists. "It should've been me, not him. It's not fair!"

Yami thought he was the most despicable being alive. His hikari was gone, all thanks to his doing. He was so stupid for deciding to play the Seal of Orichalcos card. Yugi had warned him not to utilize it, but he had been selfish and played it in order to free his Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, which proved to be a total catastrophe. He had made the worst mistake when he betrayed his light for the second time but this time, for his incompetence, he had lost his aibou, his friend...and his love.

"You mean, you're not Yuge?" Jou asked, as Otogi and Honda approached the two.

"Yes, you see Jou, when Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, I was released. I appear mostly in times of stress. We're two souls in the same body and only one of us is in control each time," Yami explained, the clear liquid never ceasing in its downward trail.

"Ah, no wonder he looks different every time he duels," Jou observed.

"I always knew there was another Yugi," Honda said.

"Yeah, right," Otogi scoffed.

"Watch it, Dice Boy," Honda warned him.

"Shut up, you two," Jou growled, "This is not the time for petty fights." Both teens complied and became quiet due to the significance of the situation at hand. Yami was still crying violently and it seemed like he could go on forever. Jou kneeled down next to Yami and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Well, whatever your name is..." Jou began.

"Just call me Yami," Yami no Yugi replied softly.

"Ok, Yami," Jou initiated, "How did the Orichalcos get in your control anyway?"

"It all started when Rafael played an Exchange card. He exchanged his Seal of Orichalcos card for my Necromancy card. Ever since I received that card, a piece of the Orichalcos was around my neck. I played the Eye of Timaeus and my Dark Magician Girl, and fused them together. Rafael played a card that trapped the monster I had created in a crystal-like structure. I wanted to release them, so I decided the best way to do so was to play the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi told me not to play it, but I did. At that moment, I completely succumbed to the dark powers. Eventually, Rafael defeated me and when the Orichalcos was about to take my soul, Yugi intervened and pushed me out of the way. I didn't think it was a good idea, but it was too late before I could do anything. And now, Yugi...he's...gone," Yami ended his long explanation by lowering his head even further.

"Yami...I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay...you can hate me, Jou...I deserve it," Yami said, tears falling in an even stronger current.

"You're wrong, Yami, I don't hate you," Jou said softly, "I don't think it's entirely your fault and you seem to really regret what you did. What we need to do now is figure out how we're going to save Yugi's soul."

"Yes, but I can't forgive myself for what I did...Yugi probably hates me now..." Yami said, sobbing. Jou hugged his gloomy companion and lifted him up to his feet.

"Come on, let's not waste time," Otogi said. They walked back to Ryuuji's car and drove away. Yami was sad, desperate, and heart broken. Yami stared at the pavement as they drove by, tears now dried but spirit severely broken. Jou occasionally glanced at Yami, worried about how miserable he was.

'Kami, look at how complicated things have become,' Jou thought to himself, 'I wish there was something I could do.'

After a short ride, upon the arrival to Otogi's trailer, everyone (Anzu, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins) ran towards the teens in the car, excited to see Yugi had won the duel.

"Yugi, you did it!" Anzu shouted in joy.

"No, it's not what you think," Yami said, dejectedly.

"What do you mean, didn't you win?" asked Rebecca, truly puzzled.

Yami then took the initiative to relay all the occurrences during the duel between Rafael and himself. After informing them about all the excruciatingly disappointing details, Yami once again was near breaking point.

"You....how could you? How could you betray Yugi's wishes?" Rebecca yelled at him, accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"I know it was a bad decision, but I really regret what I did," as Yami said this, tears started to fill in his eyes, "I never thought we would lose the duel and that one of our souls would be taken away."

"You baka, I always knew his more innocent and charming side was better, he's better off without you," Rebecca snarled. Those words pounded through Yami's mind and made him finally cast more tears.

"Rebecca, please..." Prof. Hawkins pleaded, "Don't hurt the young man's feelings more than they already are."

"Humph," Rebecca walked into the kitchen and took a seat near the refrigerator.

"Don't worry, Yami," Jou said, "We'll think of a way to save Yugi."

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Honda said.

"That's right," Otogi agreed, "You're the one that has taught us to fight for what we believe is right and gain back was is most precious to us. We WILL get him back."

Yami entered the trailer, not even listening to his own words of wisdom thrown back at him and silently entered the room. He sat on the bed and kept crying, holding his face within his hands. Anzu glanced at the spirit of the Millennium puzzle and became sad and dejected herself. First, because one of her best friends was gone, second of all, because she realized the deep affection Yami held for Yugi, one that she would probably never have directed towards her.

'They know each other better than anyone else,' she thought, convincing herself that that was the reason Yami loved Yugi.

For the next couple of days, Yami sulked and did not eat. He remained in bed all day, only leaving the bedroom for bare necessities, despising himself. He skin became paler, he looked even thinner, and had large bags under his eyes. All of his friends tried to cheer him up, lift his spirits, get him back to his old self, anything to relieve him of the depression he suffered, but it was all to no avail. Yami had dug a deep grave, one that almost seemed impossible to escape from. But one night, he had a dream that would change his negative outlook.

_Yami found himself in a cold, dark abyss. This should be his fate, eternal darkness, for betraying his hikari. He closed his eyes, expecting to be banished from seeing the light forever. All of a sudden, he heard a voice. A voice that sounded familiar was coming from above him. Oh Ra, it couldn't be! The voice sounded like the only person that made him smile, the person he vowed to protect and follow. His eyes opened abruptly and stared at the surroundings above._

_"Yugi!" Yami shouted. His hikari, he was all right!_

_"Yami..." Yugi murmured, eyes in a serene expression. His aibou seemed to descend from the heavens, and all the darkness started to dissipate. Darkness became light as his love came closer. In seconds, Yugi fell into his arms and they embraced warmly for the first time. Yami ruffled Yugi's hair lightly and sighed in relief._

_"Yugi, thank Ra you're safe," Yami hugged his lighter half tightly. They basked in their reunion but Yugi pulled back, reluctantly so._

_"Yami, please snap out of this," Yugi pleaded, "I don't want you to suffer because I am gone. You need to remain strong."_

_"Yugi...I..I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused and if you hate me, you do rightfully so," Yami whispered dismally, looking at the ground._

_"Yami, please look at me," Yugi said, while lifting his yami's chin, "I, without the shadow of a doubt, forgive you. In my opinion, ever since Rafael handed you that card that, placing an Orichalcos shard around your neck, you were slowly turning towards its dark powers. It was controlling you from the start."_

_"But aibou..." Yami began._

_"Let me finish," Yugi verbalized, "Yami, I forgave you ever since you played that card, even against my own wishes. Lastly, I can never hate you. I could never loathe the man I love..."_

_"Hikari," Yami uttered, "I...I love you too..." At that instant, Yugi's lips met with Yami's in an affectionate kiss; their first kiss held all the emotion coursing through their bodies. Their warm lips caressed each other and they felt like they were floating in the air. It was short-lived, however, as they parted in disbelief. Both yami and hikari blushed but looked in each other's eyes. Both pairs of eyes reflected the same emotions as the other and they were aware of it._

_"Well, I have to go now," Yugi said, "I hope we'll find each other again someday."_

_"Koi, I WILL rescue you and we will defeat them," Yami declared firmly._

_"Yes, and when you do, we will be able to experience this in our own bodies," Yugi replied dreamily._

_"Sure, aibou," Yami agreed, smiling the softest smile he could manage, and it all but made Yugi's heart melt. They fleetingly kissed each other once again and Yugi slowly ascended, disappearing through the heavens._

Yami sat up from the bed, not believing the very vivid dream he had experienced. Had it been real or just his subconscious? The wind ruffled through an open window, and he looked out. He saw a ghostly figure ascending into the skies. He now was completely sure that it was reality and their souls sought out one another. He smiled in remembering their confessions, and got out of the bed.

All of Yugi's and his close friends were sitting quietly and looked in surprise at the figure that walked out of the bedroom. They realized there was a new fire that kindled in his eyes, and it sparkled with a newfound determination. Jou was the first to stand up, and approach the confident pharaoh.

"Yami, is everything all right?" Jou questioned.

"Yes, Jou, everything is perfectly fine," Yami replied.

"So, what's the matter, what do you want to do?" asked Honda.

"I think it's time to get Yugi back," he declared, and everyone's spirits were lifted along with the pharaoh's.

'I'm coming to get you, Yugi, my koi,' the single phrase resounded through Yami no Yugi's thoughts.

Owari

(A/N): Thanks for reading.


End file.
